Melee Styles Listing
A list of all the different Melee styles and rules. Zanjutsu Ryoku-Suraisu (Power Slice) Rank: 1 Description: The user infuses a large ammount of reiatsu into the blade causing it to glow before they swing, causing it to draw out a massive impact against whatever it strikes. Dice Fight: Adds 1 damage to a melee attack. 1 Round Cooldown. Juujika-Senshi (Cross Stab) Rank: 2 Description: The attack is a specialized strike that relies on stabbing and twisting the blade in a "X" pattern, opening the victim up like a can. Dice Fight: Adds 1d4 damage to a melee attack. 2 Round Cooldown. Itami-Dageki (Pain Strike) Rank: 3 Description: The manuever relies on the attacker sending a wave of hostile reiatsu through their blade and into the target, causing the nerves of the afflicted to go haywire with pain. Dice Fight: Adds 2 bleeding damage to a melee strike on the two rounds following the initial hit. 2 Round Cooldown. Tokoyonokuni Suraisu no za Itami Gifuto (Heaven Slice of the Pain Giver) Rank: 4 Description: The slice is one of the most feared among those that practice the art of zanjutsu, however one remains above it. This technique is performed by the weilder throwing their weapon through the target, and then shunpoing to catch it on the other side. This doesnt do visable damage to the target, however the internal effects are devestating. Pain beyond measure that can bring a titan to their knees. Dice Fight: +1d6 damage on a melee strike, pierces 2 DR (if you have a power that pierces DR allready, this only adds +1). 1 Round cooldown. Kuro Hasu Dageki za Zetsumei (Black Lotus Strike of Death) Rank: 5 Description: The pain caused by this blade strike is feared. Its said that when the weilder of the technique strikes with it, that it causes the very angels in heaven to cry at the sight of the devestation it leaves. The strike is a powerful infusion of reiatsu that shoots off a wave of harmful reiatsu not only crushing the target, but those around it as well. Dice Fight: Adds 1d10 damage to a melee attack and the target must succeed an opposed highest stat check (adding levels and Racial/Release Bonus) or suffer a -1 penalty to their next attack or defense roll. Those within melee range of the target must also defend against the attack or suffer the base damage of the melee attack (without adding the 1d10 bonus damage that this technique inflicts to the main target). Hakuda Tsukiyubi (Thrust Fingers) Rank: 1 Description: A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send most even large individuals flying several meters away. Dice Fight: You roll Str/dex and the defender can block or dodge. On a hit, you blow your enemy away from the fight - for one round they can't use melee attacks on you or anyone you're fighting. This does not do damage by itself. Shiyau Tatsu Rank: 1 Description: The user creates Reiatsu of their own type flowing it around the hands or feet for a moment as they thrust it forward striking the enemy with the Reiatsu fist/foot causing slight extra damage, although not much at this stage, this is only the of the journey. Dice Fight: +1 to attack for this physical attack. Clothesline Rank: 1 Description: The user slams his forearm into the target's chest, knocking them to the ground and knocking the wind out of them. Dice Fight: '''+1 to attack for this physical attack. Target then rolls highest stat versus the attack roll or take -1 to their attack/defence roll for the next round. This cannot be used whilst using Grapple. If used during Grapple, it auto hits but grapple ends after the tech is used. Sweeping Kick '''Rank: 1 Description: The user drops low, swinging their leg out in a sweeping arc toward their opponent's legs. As they connect, an extra shove with the user's reiryoku helps overbalance and knock the opponent over to the ground, causing a bit of extra damage. Once on the ground, getting back up can sometimes prove to be a bit of a hindrance. Dice Fight: +1 damage. If the attacker fails a highest stat check against the original attack roll, they also take -1 to their next roll, defense or offense. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Sandobaggu Bito (Sandbag Beat) '''Rank: 2 Description: A technique where the user delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast pace, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask but utterly destroy its body Dice Fight: Single Target. Multi-Hit2x. The user deals 1d4 damage to the target, per hit. if both hit, another +1 damage is added to the total . Relevant bonuses are added once, to the total. Unbalancing Dodge Rank: 2 Description: By taking the motions of an attack against them into account, the martial artist may attempt to dodge a melee attack against them in such a fashion so as to unbalance the attacker. With a bit of reiatsu, they shove the target further off balance as they move out of the way of harm. Dice Fight: Must be declared before rolling to dodge a physical melee attack. If the attack is successfully dodged, the attacker is left unbalanced, taking a -2 to all defense rolls until their next action. This does not stack to beyond -3 with any other penalties. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Pressure Point Strike '''Rank: 2 Description: The martial artist aims their strike at one of the target's pressure points, striking hard and accurately enough to stun them momentarily with the blow. By infusing their reiatsu into such a strike, the target can be staggered enough by the strike to be unable to strike back for a short time. Dice Fight: This must be declared before an attack roll is made. If the attack succeeds, a highest vs. highest check is made. If the one struck by this fails the roll, they are stunned and lose their next offensive action. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Kazaguruma (Windmill) '''Rank: 3 Description: A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head, it results in a devastating kick that sends the target flying away with tremendous force. Dice Fight: Activated on Defensive Action, If the user successfully defends against an Attack they roll for a counter attack. If hit technique Does 1d6+Half STR Damage rounded up. No innate or increased damage from powers or techniques added. Just 1d6+half str. Loosen the Ties Rank: 3 Description: The user flares their reiatsu, using the flare of energies to find the gaps in the bind and then focus their efforts at that weak point. By doing so, the martial artist gives themselves an opportunity to force through a point of weakness or make a gap in the bind wide enough to slip out through. Even if this would not normally be a viable method of escape, using the energy in this fashion makes it a possibility anyhow. Dice Fight: May be used in conjunction with an attempt to break out of a bind, allowing the user to roll their highest offensive Hakuda trait (Str or Dex) to break out of the bind instead of what it would normally require. If the bind already uses Str or Dex (by either specifying that stat or being a highest vs. highest to escape), this grants a +2 to the attempt to break free, though only if they are using the specified stat in the attempt (IE, rolling Dex against a Str bind would not get this bonus). If the attempt to break free is successful, the user may then act as normal after breaking from a bind. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Crippling Joint Strike '''Rank: 3 Description: Gathering reiryoku and channeling it into their attack, the martial artist launches a powerful blow at one of their target's joints, striking it forcefully, shattering bone, parting sinew, tearing muscle. Damaging and difficult to heal, this technique is taught carefully, for fear of crippling students before they can reach their prime. Knee caps, elbows, shoulders, wrists, or ankles can be perfectly equally applicable targets for this technique, causing painful injuries that last. Dice Fight: +2 damage, base rank damage is treated as double healing. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Leaping Avoidance '''Rank: 3 Description: The best defense against a flurry of blows is simply to not be where they land. This isn't always possible, but when an attacker launches a series of swift strikes, avoiding them and getting clear before the flurry is finished can help ensure that a fair amount of the attackers efforts are wasted. The user of this technique gathers their reiryoku and enhances their speed to leap or roll clear as they avoid any remaining attacks by their attacker. Doing so renders any further attempts null and void as the user is no longer where the attacks are attempting to hit. However, getting hit while trying to move clear aborts the movement, forcing the user to have to attempt to avoid the next blow in a similar manner. Dice Fight: This technique must be declared and activated before rolling to dodge against the first attack in a multiple hit attack from a single opponent. As soon as they successfully dodge a single attack, any attacks after are also automatically dodged. If they fail to dodge, they then must attempt to dodge the next attack as normal, until either they have successfully dodged an attack or all attacks have been made. Inventor(s): '''Ben Summers Ikkotsu (Single Bone) '''Rank: 3 Description: A very powerful punch which can destroy much of the target's abdomen and send them flying along a city street and through a building. Dice Fight: Adds 1d6 Damage to Melee Attack, 2 Round Cooldown Sōkotsu (Double Bone) Rank: 4 Description: A very powerful punch which can destroy much of the target's abdomen and send them flying along a city street and through a building with ease. Dice Fight: Adds 1d8 Damage to Melee Attack, 2 Round Cooldown Panchira Torunēdo (Panty-Flash Tornado) Rank: 5 Description: A technique where the user does an upside-down rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado; this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near them. Dice Fight: Melee Range AoE, Deals 1d12+4+STR+Innates to each target. Raiōken (Thunder King Fist) Rank: 5 Description: The technique is aseries of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique its high speed punches are pelted directly into the targets chest Continuously bombarding them into the chest sends them cratering into the ground or relative direction of punches. Dice Fight: Adds 1d12 Damage to Melee Attack. Hollow Techniques Acometidas Salvajes (Feral Rush) Rank: 1 Description: The user charges their limbs with their reiatsu and for a short moment they enhance their muscles to higher levels of performance. This allows the user to deliver a more powerful punch, tear more visciously with his claws or otherwise empower his physical attacks to increase the punishment he deals to his opponent. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1 Damage to the target. Vicioso Inciso (Vicious Slash) Rank: 1 Description: The user draws on the primal and vicious instincts inside them when they strike at the opponent, aiming for the point on an opponent that will cause the most pain. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1 Damage to the target. XX This technique may only be used with some form of weapon. If the user does not have a weapon available, or does not use a weapon, then they may not learn or utilize this technique. Primitivo Rabia (Primal Rage) Rank: 2 Description: To utilize this technique the user has to gather his reiatsu into his claws, teeth or whatever natural weapon he’s using. When this is done together with the massive hatred that the hollow race is capable of producing the user’s attacks gain an incredible increase of momentum, making him able to lay greater waste to his opponent. Sometimes onlookers can even see the rage manifesting itself in the user’s reiatsu when this technique is used. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d4 Damage to the target. Cuerpo de Pecado (Body of Sin) Rank: 2 Description: The hollow sends out a rush of reiatsu from their body, as a small explosion surrounds their body. The nature of the effect is heavily exhausting as it depletes the Hollow's energy, leaving them incapable of acting for a brief period. Dice Fight: Self-Buff. Defensive. User gains 1d4+CON DR. This DR does not dissipate at the end of the round. The User loses their next full action. Extractor de Carne (Flesh Ripper) Rank: 2 Description: The wielder uses their deadly and dark hollow reiatsu when they strike an enemy with this technique to literally tear away at the enemy and rip flesh from bone. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d4 Damage to the target. XX This technique may only be used with some form of weapon. If the user does not have a weapon available, or does not use a weapon, then they may not learn or utilize this technique. Sangre Huelga Buscador (Bloodseeker’s Strike) Rank: 3 Description: The user focuses their reiatsu into either teeth or claws and the focused reiatsu together with a well timed release of this makes the hollow able to increase the dept of the bestowed wounds and allows the blood to flow quicker out of the opponent’s body. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User inflicts an additional 2 Bleeding Damage/round on the target. This effect lasts for 2 rounds. XX This Technique may only be used by Hollow, or by Arrancar in Resurreccion. Arrancar may not learn this technique, but may teach it freely. Voraz Mordida (Voracious Bite) Rank: 3 Description: The Hollow infuses reiatsu into their jaw, as the muscles around it double in size and their incisors extend. Locking the bite against a target's body and tearing away with a vicious attack. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d6 damage to the target. XX This Technique may only be used by Hollow, or by Arrancar in Resurreccion. Arrancar may not learn this technique, but may teach it freely. Beso del Infierno (Kiss of Hell) Rank: 3 Description: This technique strikes the opponent with such force to their Soul Sleep that it temporarily reverses their flow of reiatsu. Though the reversal is only just for a moment, it is so damaging to the body taht organs not even struck start to die, and it sets every nerve in the victims body alight with pain. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d6 damage to the target. XX This technique may only be used with some form of weapon. If the user does not have a weapon available, or does not use a weapon, then they may not learn or utilize this technique. Mellizos de Corte (Twin Cuts) Rank: 4 Description: Fusing reiatsu through their body, the Hollow makes a quick flurry of attacks against their opponent. Reiatsu causing them to move faster, but losing accuracy as the strain takes a toll on their body. Dice Fight: Single Target. Multi-Hit2x. The user deals 1d8+1 damage to the target per hit. Half-STR bonus is added to each attack. Other Relevant Bonuses are added once, to the total. The user has a -1 to attack with the first strike, and a -2 to attack with the second. Desgarrador Asalto (Rending Assault) Rank: 4 Description: By using the often chaotic attack patterns of the normal hollow to cover one’s focused strikes at a certain point in the opponent’s defense the user of this technique can force his way through otherwise tough hides and mystical forms of armor to deliver incredibly devastating wounds. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d6 damage to the target. This attack pierces 2 DR. If the user already has a power with DR Pierce, this pierces 1 DR instead. Hoja Llanto de la Muerte (Weeping blade of Death) Rank: 4 Description: The user has, through training and years of practice with their Zanpaktou, learned how to connect it to many places at once. As the wielder strikes an enemy, they use their reiatsu to get the blade to pass through to a similarly dark place and then make it come back to the owner from inside the victims body, piercing them from the inside, out. Dice Fight: Single Target. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d6 damage to the target. This attack pierces 2 DR. If the user already has a power with DR Pierce, this pierces 1 DR instead. XX This technique may only be used with some form of weapon. If the user does not have a weapon available, or does not use a weapon, then they may not learn or utilize this technique. Cosechadora Oscura (Dark Harvester) Rank: 5 Description: Compared to the less powerful techniques the Dark Harvester doesn’t depend on timing or focused and precise reiatsu manipulation. The Dark Harvester is as simple as it’s devastating, by gathering a vast amount of reaitsu into a specific point on one’s body the user of this technique unleashes this gathered reaitsu at the moment of impact and the resulting explosion of deadly reaitsu is capable of harming all who are so unfortunate to be close when the attack hits. Dice Fight: Melee AoE. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d10 damage to the primary target. If successful, the primary target must roll HvHonly Level+Release. If they fail, they take a -1 to their next Attack OR Defense roll. Secondary targets who fail to defend suffer Rank+STR damage. Extraccion de las Viceras del Alma (Evisceration of the Soul) Rank: 5 Description: The user of this technique manifests their very deepest and darkest reiatsu, and then they link it to an unimaginable place of death and pain. On striking their victim, the user will release this force of reiatsu that will simply tear at the very existance of the being, destroying and devouring the very essence of the enemy, and vastled affecting those in close ranged as well. It takes something special to survive something like this. Dice Fight: Melee AoE. Physical Melee. User deals an additional +1d10 damage to the primary target. If successful, the primary target must roll HvHonly Level+Release. If they fail, they take a -1 to their next Attack OR Defense roll. Secondary targets who fail to defend suffer Rank+STR damage. XX This technique may only be used with some form of weapon. If the user does not have a weapon available, or does not use a weapon, then they may not learn or utilize this technique. Shunko An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō energy to explosively increase a Shinigami's offensive capabilities. A high-pressured Kidō surges throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Restrictions: 30 Tokens, DM Permission, RP Training. * Shunko doesn’t stack with Shikai/Bankai and cannot be used while you are wielding a weapon. * Cannot use techniques * Cannot use inventions that have an upkeep cost unless specifically made for shunko Level 1 Shunko: (Level Req: 30) Shikai Release Empowered Strikes Description: You can perform Flash Cry. However, this is just the starting point. From here you must build up and empower your energies, enhancing your Hakuda to faster and stronger strikes. The user's hakuda and movements are enhanced further and faster than any other wielder of the hand to hand arts. Dice Fight: +1 Attack rolls. +1 Defense Rolls. The user's damage roll becomes rank+int/wis+1d3. Access to Level 1 Shunko Techniques. Each round this is active costs the user 2 SP that cannot be healed by any means until they deactivate shunko. Level 1 Techniques: (3 RP/Use, 1 round cooldown on each) Soshi Mori (Element Lance) Description: This technique is an ability the wielder uses by forming a lance of elemental energy around an arm, giving their punches an extra effect. Ripping those struck apart by the mixture of kidou and hakuda. However it is very taxing on the user. Dice Fight: Gives the wielder +1d4 melee damage of a chosen element for 1d3+1 rounds/use. One round cooldown starts after duration expires. Hanki (Reverse Demon) Description: This technique is an ability used during Shunko, which nullifies an opponent's Kido by hitting it with a Kido of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Dice Fight: Gives the user 2d6+Int/wis DR used in place of the user's defensive roll. Level 2 Shunko: (Level Req: 35, Base Dex/Str 34. INT/WIS: 28) Average Bankai Release Enhanced Empowered Strikes Description: You can perform Flash Cry. However, this is just the starting point. From here you must build up and empower your energies, enhancing your Hakuda to faster and stronger strikes. The user's hakuda and movements are enhanced further and faster than any other wielder of the hand to hand arts. Dice Fight: +2 Attack rolls, +2 Defense Rolls. The user's damage roll becomes rank+int/wis+1d3+1. +1 to breaking out of binds. Access to Level 1 & 2 Shunko Technique. Each round this is active costs the user 2 SP that cannot be healed by any means until they deactivate shunko. Level 2 Techniques: (5 RP/Use, 2 round cooldown on each, each 3/fight) Jinsoku Panchi (Rapid Punch) Description: This technique allows the wielder to enhance the movements of their strikes. Using the kidou energy for more rapid strikes as opposed to mad damage. Dice Fight: User gains two attacks per round, allowing them to add up to 2 damage from intelligence or strength to each strike, as well as Soshi Mori. (Ex. 20 strength, 30 intelligence total of 6 bonus damage normally, would only allow them to add a +2 to each strike.) Each strike can critical hit. Pressure Point Disruption round cooldown Description: This allows the user to aim a jab at a target's sensitive areas spiritually. This disruption makes it harder for them to focus reiatsu. Dice Fight: On a successful melee hit, do d10 nothing added and may employ the pressure strike. Target makes a highest stat vs. highest stat roll after being hit (adding level only). Failure results in the target being unable to use any technique (kidou, melee, hollow) over rank 2 (40 for kidou) for 1d2+1 rounds. Swallow Strike round cooldown Description: This swift combination of speed and shunko forces sacrifices accuracy, but in return allows you to deliver an attack with devastating results. Dice Fight: Lowers rank damage by 1 hit die. (Ie. 1d10 becomes 1d8) allowing you to add strength based damage from dexterity. (Up to a maximum of 5 damage bonus at 38 dex.) Does not add strength bonus damage when used. Caps maximum bonus damage with equivalent rank of Shunko. (I.E. +7, +8, and +9.) Counter Flash Stance Description: The user is much faster, enabling them to release a burst of energy to strike within the space between a single breath. Dice Fight: After a successful block or dodge, allows the user to make a single attack roll inflicting 1d6+int/wis only if it is successful. Level 3 Shunko: (Level Req: 40: Base Dex/STR: 38, INT/WIS: 30) Strong Bankai Release Mastered Empowered Strikes Description: You can perform Flash Cry. However, this is just the starting point. From here you must build up and empower your energies, enhancing your Hakuda to faster and stronger strikes. The user's hakuda and movements are enhanced further and faster than any other wielder of the hand to hand arts. This level of mastery is so destructive, that the surrounding area is significantly damaged just by releasing it. Dice Fight: +3 Attack rolls, +3 Defense Rolls. The user's damage roll becomes rank+int/wis+1d4+1. +2 to breaking out of binds. Access to Level 1, 2 & 3 Shunko Techniques. Each round this is active costs the user 2 SP that cannot be healed by any means until they deactivate shunko. Level 3 Techniques: (7 RP/Use, each is 1/fight) Juugo Dageki Zetsumei (Fifteen Strike Death) Description: The user explodes with the kidou energy sending a rapid barrage of strikes at the target, punch after punch, and kick after kick. The assault is endless or so it seems. But in all actuality, it’s just fifteen strikes with ultimate potency. However this technique is so draining, it leaves the user winded momentarily. Dice Fight: Makes 3 separate attacks, each one dealing 1d6+3 from innates, and adding soshi mori to each attack. Maximum of 3d6+9(innate)+6(soshi mori) damage. (Someone with a +4 int, and +2 strength would therefore do 1d6+2 per attack.) Iyashii Geki no Tokoyonokuni Panchi (Vile Play on Heaven's Punch) Description: One of the Top attacks of the shunko maneuver. This allows the wielder to strike with one devastating punch that could level a mountain. It’s a technique shrouded in legend, hidden in mystery. It’s rarely used even by those who know it due to its destructive power. Dice Fight: Unblockable, deals 2d10+5+empowered strikes+soshi mori. Can’t crit. Maximum of 2d10+5+9+2 damage. Overkill Base Requirements: (Level 1) Base Str: 28, or a Base Dex 30; and a Base con of 28. Restrictions: 30 token cost, DM Permission, RP Training. Exceso de Medios does not stack with your Arrancar trait/resurrección or your hollow power and cannot be used while you are wielding a weapon. However, you -can- add Str Damage Bonus to your attacks in this mode. Exceso de Medios drains 2 SP/Round, and the user is unable to use Hollow techniques or other powers, due to the fact that they are too busy focusing on enhancing their body. Level 1 Exceso de Medios: (Level Required: 30, Base Str: 28, or a Base Dex 30; and a Base con of 28.): +5 Release Bonus (overwrites existing bonus) Innate Pure Offense! Dice Fight: Grants +1 to all attack rolls, 1d4+1 DR per round, and +1d3 to all damage rolls Allows the user to use level 1 Techniques listed below. Level 2 Exceso de Medios: (Level Required: 35, Base Str/Dex 34. Con: 28): +8 Release Bonus (overwrites existing bonus) Innate Enhanced Hierro (Arrancar) or Primal Rage (Hollow) The user starts to realize the potential of the technique, and doesn’t have too much work left to be able to master it. When the Arrancar use this level of the Exceso de Medios, they enhance the hardness of the skin, allowing them user to use their Hierro offensively. Hollows approach it differently as they draw on their instincts to enter a state of primal rage which allows them to ignore the strain on their bodies in spite of hitting hard and faster than they were meant to, effectively raising the cap on their physical performance. Dice Fight: +2 attack rolls +1d3+1 to damage. Grants the user 1d4+2 DR per round. Grants the user +1 to breaking binds. Allows the user to use level 1 and 2 Techniques listed below. Level 3 Exceso de Medios: (Level Required: 40, Base Str/Dex: 38, Con: 30): +10 Release Bonus (overwrites existing bonus) Innate Mastered Enhanced Hierro (Arramcar) or Monstrous Primal Rage (Hollows) The Arrancar who master this technique have skin stronger than steel and can shrug off even devastating attacks. The Hollows who master this technique delve even deeper into their primal rage and fully embrace their monstrous nature, forsaking all humanity and all mercy. The desire to kill allows them to keep fighting even as their bodies break under the attacks of their enemies. Dice Fight: +3 attack rolls, +1d4+1 to damage. Grants the user 1d5+ 3 DR per round. Grants user +2 to breaking binds. Allows the user to use level 1, 2 and 3 Techniques listed below. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You may only activate one Technique of each level at any given time. Level 1 Techniques: (3 SP, 1 round cooldown) Assult lleno de poder (Full power assault) Round Cooldown The Arrancar focuses their fists, enhancing their Hierro and launches an attack towards the opponent. The Hollow sharpens their killing intent and with it, their claws. Dice Fight: The user rolls 2d6 for rank damage, instead of 1d10. Critical hit range expands to 19-20. Contradiga la bestia furiosa (Counter the furious beast) Round Cooldown The user is much faster when they use Exceso de Medios, allowing them to deliver swift reprisals. Dice Fight: After successfully blocking or dodgeing an attack, you may make a single attack normal attack roll that your opponent can defend against normally. If the counter attack hits, it inflicts 1d6 + Str Damage Bonus. Level 2 Techniques (5 SP, 2/fight, 1 round cooldown) Huelga Imbloqueable (Unblockable strike) By Enhancing the muscles in their limbs, the user turns them into deadly objects of destruction, that overpower even the most stallwart defenses. Dice Fight: The attack becomes unblockable and unable to critically hit, this attacks base rank damage becomes 2d6+2. Add everything normally. Huelga Verdadera (Undodgeable strike) By Enhancing the muscles in their limbs, the user propels them at blinding speeds, able to catch even the most nimble and agile of opponents off-guards. Dice Fight: The attack becomes undodgeable and unable to critically hit, this attacks base rank damage becomes 2d6. Add everything else normally. Level 3 Techniques (7 SP, 1/fight for each) Vuelva a la batalla (Return to battle) Even in the face of death, the user keeps on fighting, driven by sheer willpower. Dice Fight: Takes an action to restore 2d10 + 4 HP. Soltar de la resolución de ardor! (Unleashing of the burning resolve!) By focusing their last energies and resolve into an attack, the user can unleash a furious attack that is able to bring down even the strongest opponent. Dice Fight: An unblockable melee attack that deals 3d8 Damage + Str Damage Bonus and pierces 4 points of DR. This attack can not make a critical hit or stack with other effects. _________________ Navigation *Shinigami *Hollow *Zanjutsu *Hakuda *Shunko *Overkill *Hollow Instincts *Human